The Dying Embers of Broken Anger
by Scrunchii
Summary: Kuki has a secret, and it's just in time for the holidays. Unfortunately, this could be more serious than she ever thought...
1. For Every Season There is a Time

A/N: All the chapters in my story are named after my favorite Bible verses, I hope no one minds, and the name of the fic is two bits of a song put together, Kremlin Dusk by Utada. I love that song so much. 

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

**Chapter One: For Every Season There is a Time**

**December 1, Saturday afternoon**

"Mom?" Wally asked, looking up from his little brother Jackie.

"Yes?" Wally's mother answered. She turned her head with difficulty, as she was standing on a ladder, putting a wreath above the porch of their house.

"Is..." Wally looked back down at Jackie who had grabbed his finger and was pulling quite hard. For a four year old, Jackie is amused by the strangest things, Wally thought as he wiggled his finger in Jackie's grip. "Is Christmas a good time to tell a girl that..." Wally let the sentence hang.

"You love a girl, Wally?!" his mother said exictedly as she climbed down the ladder. "Ooo! My baby boy is growing up!"

"No! Mom! You don't underst-!" Wally was cut off as his face was pushed painfully into his mother's shoulder. She hugged him tightly and said, "Who is it?" Wally sighed with exasperation.

"Just a girl."

His mother stepped back and stared at Wally for a long time.

"Well to answer your question, Christmas is a good time to tell a girl you love her"

Wally nodded gratefully.

"But remember what our good old Bible says," reminded his mother, "'For every season there is a time.'" Wally stared at her.

"What's that got to do with anything?!" he asked incredulously.

"Just make sure this season is your time." Without another word, Wally's mom turned to the front door and went inside.

"Isn't our mother crazy?" Wally asked playfully to Jackie. Jackie smiled and laughed, the ran out onto the grass and did a half-summersault. "And apparently so are you..." Wally muttered but smiled anyway.

**December 2, Sunday evening**

"Hello?" Wally answered into the phone.

"Hello Wally." came Nigel Uno's voice, Wally's best friend.

"Hey Nig, what's up?" Nigel groaned on the other line.

"Lizzie, that's what's up." He sounded so pathetically desperate that Wally had to smile.

"What'd she do this time?" Wally asked knowing full-well that it was something ridiculous. Lizzie had been butting into Nigel's life for as long as Wally could remember. Now fourteen years old, Lizzie was officially naming herself Nigel's wife-to-be.

"I was on a date with Abby Lincoln, right?" Nigel began, "And suddenly Lizzie comes in, grabs me by the collar, and kisses me. Right in front of Abby! Of course the date was ruined." Nigel sighed dramatically, "I hate that girl."

"Abby?"

"No! Lizzie!"

"Sorry man." Wally said sympathetically.

"Aaack!"

"Huh?"

"My dog just bit me in the ass. For no apparent reason. Stupid animal. I hate them all." Nigel snarled.

"Oh."

"Hey," Nigel suddenly said, "Abby told me something about Kuki Sanban."

It was her name that caught Wally's attention.

"What?!" Wally yelled. "And you didn't tell me this before because..."

"I forgot." Nigel said simply.

"Forgot?! Forgot about the only girl I've ever looked at and actually didn't think she was a cruddy girl?! I don't believe it." Wally shouted.

"Do you want to know or not?" Nigel asked calmly after a moment of silence.

"Hell yeah I want to know!"

"She's been talking about you a lot. Abby thinks Kuki likes you but every time she brings up, Kuki'll deny it."

Wally's heart skipped about a dozen beats as he pictured Kuki Sanban.

Her long black hair, always in some funky style. Her brown, almond-shaped eyes. She was tall and slender with small curves that were still filling out. She was flirty and cute, a lot of guys liked her and girls couldn't hate her, she was so nice to everyone. Wally had had a crush on her since he was ten.

"Why would she like me?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? I've got her phone number."

"How'd you get that?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"Abby. I told her I needed to call Kuki for some math homework. We're in the same math class." Nigel answered.

"Duh. I'm in your math class. Dumbass."

"You want the number?" Nigel said, ignoring the comment Wally had made.

"Sure...Give it to me."

A/N: So there's chapter one. It's a bit slow but it'll definitely get better. I got big plans. Please please please review!


	2. A Time to Live, and A Time to Die

A/N: The name of this chapter follows the prase of the first chapter, so all together, these two chapters go together to say, "For every season there is a time, a time to live, and a time to die." That is Ecclesiastes-3:2. My favorite verse ever, along with some others that you will probably learn later. This verse in particular goes on, saying there is a time for everything, like a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing, a time for peace, and a time for war, etc. It's a good little couple of verses. Anyway, here's chapter two. 

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

**Chapter Two A Time to Live and a Time to Die**

**December 2, Sunday evening**

Kuki couldn't believe what everyone was telling her. That Wallabee Beetles liked her. It seemed so unrealistic that the boy she had liked since she was ten would like her back. Almost impossible. Almost.

Even Abby was saying he did. Abby would know, she had just gone on a date with Nigel Uno, Wally's best friend.

Kuki was lost in the daydream for almost an hour when her mother came home. That snapped her back to reality. She immedietly came to Mushi's room and warned her. Tonight Mrs. Sanban was probably going to be mad, Kuki knew that, Mushi should too.

"Girls!" came the high-pitched screech of Mrs. Sanban's strict voice. "Get out here this instant!" Kuki's face paled. She'd forgotten to put the dishes away. This was it. They were dead.

"Yes, Mother." the girls replied in unison as they walked down the hallway, standing up straight, the way Mrs. Sanban had trained them to.

"What is this mess?" Mrs. Sanban asked. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, slight gray streaks were coming through. She had high cheek bones which deepened her strict stare. Her eyes were black and emotionless. She was tall and slim, a perfect figure in a man's business suit. Mrs. Sanban was without a doubt beautiful, and yet she was too hard. Not a graceful beautiful, a forceful beautiful.

"I am sorry, Mother." Kuki said softly, looking her mother straight in the eye, trying not to look at the ground, as her mother hated her to do. "I lost track of time. I thought I..." Kuki realized she didn't have an excuse other than her daydreaming. How could she tell her mother she had been daydreaming about Wally? Mrs. Sanban despised the Beetles family, she said they were all a bunch of troublemakers.

"You what, Kuki?" Her mother's lips were pursed and white. Kuki cringed. She couldn't possibly tell her mother the truth.

"I...I was doing homework. I have a big project due." she lied. Mrs. Sanban stared for a long time, then decided to let it go.

"Just remember what your father did for you. It's about time you sraightened up. Honor your father. Do not waste him." Mrs. Sanban said, softening as she remembered her husband.

"Mother..." Kuki said softly.

"I miss him so much..." the strong woman fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Kuki. Kuki felt tears run down her cheeks as she stroked her mother's head.

"I know, Mother." she replied, "So do I."

"Me too!" cried Mushi as she put her arms around both Kuki and Mrs. Sanban.

"We know, Mushi." sniffled Mrs. Sanban, "We all do. I am sorry that I am so hard on you two. I just...it's so hard...without him. I can't stand it. _They_ will pay one day, you know that, don't you girls? _They_ will pay." Kuki felt a lump grow in her throat, painfully. She hated to see her mother like this. In ruins. She hated _them_. _They_ would pay for doing this to her beautiful, strong mother. It was _their_ fault. And _they_ would pay. Kuki would make sure of it.

A/N: Sorry this was such a lousy chapter. I should be doing better, I know, but I will get my act together. Promise. Anyway, that was it for now.


	3. A Time to Embrace, and A Time to Refrain...

A/N: Hey all! I'm so happy right now! My b-day was on December 3rd, I turned 14 (yipee!), and I just found out the teddy bear my boyfriend gave me sings! I accidentally stepped on it and it started singing "When You Wish Upon A Star" so I've decided to name it Jiminy, after Jiminy Cricket, y'know? Isn't that cute! Anyway, here's chappy three! Goes off humming "When You Wish Upon A Star" like the lil preppy baby I am!

**Chapter Three A Time to Embrace and a Time to Refrain From Embracing**

**December 3, Monday early morning**

Wally waited impatiently while the phone rang. It was 7 in the morning. Kuki didn't live far so he was wondering if she could walk to school with him. Finally, a familar voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" came Kuki's cheerful chirp, "Sanban residence, Kuki speaking."

Wally swallowed nervously. "Er...This is...um...Wallabee, uh, Beetles." he stammered into the phone.

"Oh!" Kuki's voice jumped about three pitches higher, "Hi!"

"I...uh...was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me today?" Wally tried to ignore the itch on his arm. Damn his nervous itches!

"That'd be great!" Kuki said enthusiastically, "I never have anyone to walk with."

"Cool," Wally said with relief. The last thing he needed was to be walking with Kuki and her thousands of friends she always seemed to surround herself with. "I'll meet youby the stop sign, the one by Dyer Street? In about ten minutes?" he asked.

"That sounds great to me." Kuki confirmed. "I gotta go. See you in ten."

"Bye."

Wally breathed out heavily with relief and shouted, "Yes!" triumphantly. One step closer to becoming Kuki's boyfriend. Wait...he thought, She said she would walk with me, how is that romantic? You idiot, you're getting ahead of yourself.

Wally threw on his normal orange hoodie and blue jeans. He never cared that his style hadn't changed since he was about seven or eight.

"See ya, Mom!" he yelled and kissed his mother on the cheek. Mrs. Beetles looked surprised but didn't argue.

"Bye son!" she sang out cheerfully.

Wally practically danced to the stop sign. Kuki had beat him there. She looked incredible.

Her hair was in a mass of curls, all cascading down her back, nearly reaching her butt. Her lips were bright red. She had a red scarf on and a long, black coat that reached her knees on. It was unbuttoned enough so he could see a red turtle neck underneathe the coat. Her skirt was black and reached her knees. She had thick, red tights on and black boots that went up just past her ankles. On her hands were green mittens.

"Hi." Wally gulped.

"Hi!" Kuki said in her confident voice. If she were as nervous as Wally, she was good at hiding it.

"Ready to go?" Wally asked, feeling stupid. Of course she was ready to go! She was there, wasn't she?

Kuki smiled teasingly, "Yup."

The two started off down the sidewalk. They had ten minutes to kill.

"So, your family celebrating Christmas?" Wally asked, trying to start conversation. Kuki's face fell, her eyes grew sad.

"Um, sort of." she said softly, "We, uh, aren't, uh, doing much though."

"Ha! My parents go all out on Christmas. We're far in debt already and Christmas ain't helping!" Wally joked. Kuki smiled but Wally could tell it was forced. "What's wrong?" he asked, curiousity getting the best of him.

"Hm?" Kuki looked at him straight in the eyes. Wally felt his stomach flutter, his heart skip a beat. "Oh." Kuki let out a small giggle. "Nothing."

Wally stared at her strangely. A blush began to rise in Kuki's cheeks.

"Um, nice weather we're having, right?" she asked.

When they got to school, Wally looked at the ground awkwardly. Suddenly, he hugged Kuki, then walked off quickly.

He remembered what the Bible said, "A time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing."

_Definitely a time to refrain from embracing_, he thought.

A/N: Couldn't help but add in that last awkard moment with Wally and Kuki. Oh I do love having fun with Wally's nerves. Anyway, until next time!


	4. A Time to Weep, and A Time to Laugh

A/N: 'Kay, I'm writing most of this early in the morning so it may not be as good. 

Disclaimer: KND's not mine, it's that other guy's.

**Chapter Four A Time to Weep and a Time to Laugh**

**December 3, Monday, 3rd period**

Kuki sat in the third row on the third desk. She sat next to Abby, which the teacher didn't really like but did nothing about it.

Kuki was lost in another daydream. When Wally had hugged her this morning, she'd felt dizzy. A good dizzy.

She took out a piece of paper and began to write a note to Abby.

"_Wally hugged me today_"

Abby stared at the note for a minute, then smiled broadly.

"_Told ya_" she wrote back. Kuki smiled as well.

The day went on perfectly for Kuki. She sat with Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie Gilligan for lunch. Abby was sitting next to Kuki who was sitting next to Wally. Hoagie was across from Wally. Next to Hoagie was Nigel, then came Lizzie. Abby kept giving Lizzie hateful looks.

"Oh Nigey!" Lizzie cried dramatically, throwing herself on Nigel's arm. "Tell Abigail to stop doing that! I feel like she hates me!"

"Cut it out, Abby." Nigel said sharply, agitated by Lizzie's whines. Abby stared at him in shock. "I mean...I didn't mean it that way!" he tried to recover but Abby wouldn't let him.

"I know how you meant it." Abby huffed and stalked off to sit with Fanny and her friends, knowing they wouldn't snap at her like Nigel did.

"Ugh!" Nigel yelled in frustration and shook Lizzie off his arm.

"Man!" Hoagie exclaimed. "You too gotta get it together!" Lizze frowned at Hoagie.

"What's he mean, Nigey?" she asked innocently.

"He mean's that I don't like you, you cow!" Nigel shouted, unable to keep his anger down, "I like Abby! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Just a dumbass to miss it!" Lizzie stared at Nigel in shock.

"But-" she pouted, her lower lip trembling, "But!" Suddenly tears poured down Lizzie's face. Kuki stared in horror at Lizzie's sudden breakdown.

"You could have gone easier on her!" she declared. Nigel looked like he was going to explode.

"Well I'm sorry I can't please anyone today!" he practically screamed. By now the whole cafeteria had turned and was watching the whole arguement. Nigel stood abruptly and stormed out the cafeteria.

Wally sighed and grinned at Kuki. "That went well."

A/N: Okay. I just finished writing this chapter in my notebook in science. I'm really bored and mad at my science teacher so an arguement between Lizzie, Nigel, Abby, and Kuki seemed like a nice way to blow off some steam. lol. Hope this chapter was okay. It only took a day. Started early and ended at about noon...pretty coolness...


	5. A Time to Keep Silent, and A Time to Spe...

A/N: Hey! Stephanyey here! I'm writing this in my notebook while I'm on the ferry to BC, Canada for the holidays. Here's chapter five. Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays for those who want me to be "politically correct" or whatever. 

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Chapter Five A Time to Keep Silent and a Time to Speak**

**December 3, Monday evening**

Kuki ran to pick up the ringing phone but Mushi beat her to it.

"Helloooo? Sanban residence, Mushi speaking!" Mushi's voice was high-pitched and cheerful, like Kuki's had been when she was ten, four years ago. Mushi paused for a minute while the person spoke. "Just a minute, please." Mushi handed the phone to Kuki. "It's Wally."

"Hi, Wally." Kuki said cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"Hey Kuki." Wally said, "I was, um, wondering...y'know...if you could...uh...go with me...to the uh...will you...um..." Wally sighed and took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" Kuki's heart nearly stopped. She swore she couldn't breathe for a moment. Wally was...asking her out? "Hello?" Wally asked into the phone.

"Yes." Kuki squeaked.

"What?"

"Yes." she said clearer.

"Really?! Wow...uh...that was a whole lot easier than I thought!" Wally said, letting out a deep breath. "Um, I was wondering if you would go with me to the Christmas Village, maybe tomorrow night or something."

The Christmas Village was a small little set-up that was put together every Christmas at the local drive-in theater, the Drive-Thru. It normally had small booths selling cookies, scarves, hats, gloves, and so on.

"I hear there's gonna be a dance hall." Wally hinted. Kuki smiled into the phone.

"That sounds cool." Kuki said sincerely.

"Great!" Wally sounded at ease now. "Um, how about we meet there at seven?" Kuki thought for a moment.

"Um, my mama's not home right now." she chose her words carefully. "Can I tell you tomorrow at school?" Wally agreed. The two talked for a few more minutes until Wally had to go because his mother needed the phone.

Mrs. Sanban came in about ten minutes later.

"Mother," Kuki approached her mom carefully. "Do you think I could go to the Christmas Village tomorrow night, around seven?"

"Kuki...You know it's too dangerous. It's hard enough letting you go to school. _They_ could get you. I can't even imagine what _He_ would do to you." Mrs. Sanban really looked sorry. Kuki swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Mother! Please! _They_ took my father's love, my safety, and now my life!?" Tears formed in Kuki's soft brown eyes. "I hate _them_!"

"I know honey." Mrs. Sanban's hard expression softened. "Were you going with someone?"

"No." Kuki lied.

"Yes you were." Mrs. Sanban declared. "I can see it on your face." Kuki looked to the ground, forgetting this peeved her mother. Fortunately, Mrs. Sanban ignored this. "You cannot date boys. _They _will find out. And _they_ will kill anyone you care about. You know your father is the only reason you are alive. He did not betray us. He sacrficed himself. He joined _them_ to save us. _They_ didn't steal his love..._they_ stole him..."

That night Kuki dreamed. She dreamed the same dream she'd been having for months. Since that horrible night...

_"Oh Kuki!" _Their_ voices came in unison, calling in a single, singsong voice. "We have your father! What will you do?" Kuki ran through the dark corridors. Where was she? How could she be lost here. Her old friends. _They_ had loved her. _They_ had been right. And now..._

_"Please!" Kuki screamed. "Please! Give him back!" The voices laughed._ Their _cold hearts couldn't be changed by desperate pleas. "Give him back! Give him back!" The darkness was choking her. She couldn't breathe. A new voice came..._

_"Kuki. Leave. You can't save me. I am them. Go. Before I am forced to kill you." _He_ was emotionless. Kuki fell to her knees, crying, sobbing. She was going to die._

_"No..." she whispered. back...Please!" Kuki ran. She ran away._

_"Giving up on your own father?" came the voices, not Daddy's voice. "Aww, poor little Kuki can't save Daddy. Run, Kuki. Run away. Run, Kuki. Run away." The voices taunted her. She couldn't get away._

_"No!" her scream echoed through the dark corridors. "No!"_

Kuki sat up in bed, sweating. Not again...Not the dream. That night...it had been more than she could bear. And now...

Kuki reached a decision. She was going to the Christmas Village tomorrow. And she would try to be captured. Maybe Wally would help her...But maybe he wouldn't...Kuki fell back asleep, debating on whether to bring Wally or not...

A/N: I know this wasn't longer, but trust me, it's long than it had been before. I added the dream and a few things so if you say it's too short, be thankful I added some things. Anyway, that's chapter five.


	6. A Time to Seek, and A Time to Lose

A/N: Hello everyone. By the way, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Lizzie are in the eighth grade. It seemed easier to do that because I'm in the eighth grade, so I know how eighth graders act (lol). The story does focus on Kuki and Wally, but I am adding teensy bits of Abby and Nigel. And obviously the end of Nigel and Lizzie. With that said (a little late by the way), here's chapter six. 

**Chapter Six: A Time to Seek and a Time to Lose**

**December 4, Tuesday Morning**

"So what'd your mom say?" Wally asked. He and Kuki were walking to school and had just stumbled upon the topic of the Christmas Village.

"She said it was okay, but I was wondering something..." Kuki said shyly, "Maybe it would be cooler if we...walked together...?" The Christmas Village was about twenty minutes away if they walked. Kuki knew Wally could easily walk for twenty minutes, almost anyone can.

"Sure," Wally agreed happily. "That sounds even better." Kuki smiled at their agreement. The two decided to meet at seven thirty at Wally's house, which was on the way to the Christmas Village, and walk from there. Kuki decided to herself that she would play sick and decide to go to bed early so she could get away and go to the Christmas Village.

Kuki smiled the rest of the day, happily sitting through her classes. She couldn't help it, tonight she was actually going on a date with Wallabee Beetles! It was unreal! Abby sensed Kuki's happiness in math.

"You doin' something cool?" she approached Kuki. Kuki grinned.

"I'm going on a date with Wally!" she admitted in a happy squeal. Abby's eyes widened.

"That's awesome! It's about time!" Kuki laughed at Abby.

"So how's it going with you and Nigel?" she asked. Abby shook her head.

"I don't know..." she muttered, "He's being a real idiot. I'm not sure what his problem is but I think he's still hung up on Lizzie. Who could love that fat pig!? She's ugly and mean and controlling and..." Abby's voice faded as Kuki started to dream about her date with Wally. She played romantic scenarios in her mind over and over again. Finally Abby stopped talking, realizing that Kuki wasn't listening.

**December 4, Tuesday evening**

It wasn't until 7:45 that Kuki showed up at Wally's house. Her mother had given her a hard time. Finally she'd snuck out the window and ran up to Wally's house.

Wally sucked in a breath when he saw Kuki at his doorway.

Her hair was ruffled from running, her cheeks red from the cold. She was wearing pink, fluffy earmuffs and a matching hat and scarf. Her coat was short and had a little belt with a heart buckle. Her skirt had a pink, fluffy ruffle on the bottom, matching her earmuffs, hat, and scarf. Her boots were black and went to her knees. She looked amazing.

Wally had thrown on a green hat and brown leather coat. His jeans weren't very clean and his shirt had a stain on the back. But Kuki didn't notice how underdressed he was; or how overdressed she was.

It wasn't until 8:15 that they arrived at the Christmas Village. It was pitch dark out, all because it was winter. Kuki silently thanked the season. She loved it being black out, with the snow lightly falling around the couple, the sight was truly romantic. The lights decorating the picket fence that led up the drive to the Village added a glow to their faces, Kuki's sad, small smile, Wally's triumphant, shy grin. The two were adorable.

It was all exactly as Kuki had imagined it. First, the two went into the small snack shop, which was decorated for Christmas, and bought two hot chocolates to warm them up. They sat at a small table for two, a small nativity scene in the middle of it, and talked about school while slowly sipping the warm drink. When they'd finished the hot chocolate, they left and went to go on a ride on the miniature train.

They sat next to each other even though the seats were a little small. Kuki took this as an advantage and cuddled up to Wally. Wally smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulder. They rode in silence, staring out at the falling snow and the couples who were doing something of the same as Wally and Kuki.

After the train ride, they walked, still cuddled together, looking at random booths. At one point, Wally bought Kuki a box of chocolates, which she immedietly opened and started to eat. The two shared the box of chocolates, walking around, doing mostly nothing other than eating and a little bit of talking. Yet it seemed that they needed no more. They had an understanding, no need for anything grand.

By 9:00 they had eaten the whole box and were heading into the dance hall. Wally had seemed excited to go in, and made a point of "having" to be there at 9:00 on the dot. Kuki walked in, Wally's arm draped around her, and gasped as she heard what the DJ was saying.

"This song is specially dedicated to Kuki Sanban, from Wally Beetles who loves her." the DJ said, grinning directly at Kuki, knowing who she was. People began looking around for Kuki Sanban.

Kuki smiled delightedly, her eyes huge and hugged Wally, then kissed him on the cheek. She was so shocked with herself at kissing him on the cheek that she burst out laughing. Wally was grinning like an idiot and pointing at Kuki shouting, "This is Kuki Sanban! Here she is!"

Suddenly, fear struck Kuki's heart. _They_ were going to find out. If _they_ knew where she was tonight...and _they_ heard the DJ...and saw Wally pointing...Kuki thought too late. Smoke poured into the room and screams came from all around her.

It was happening...Kuki thought, feeling sick. She didn't let go of Wally, who was holding Kuki protectively.

"We have to get out of here!" Kuki screamed. "They're after me!" Wally's eyes widened.

"What!?" he shouted back.

"Never mind, I'll explain later. We have to leave!" Wally nodded and made his way to the door. Something was blocking their way...or somebody...

"Why, hello Kuki, dear." _they_ said, "And of course, your sweet Wallabee Beetles. It's so good to see you again..." Kuki screamed.

A/N: Sorry for the long gap in updating...call it whatever you want, I prefer short memory but most would say neglect. Any way, that was chapter six! Review and I'll update much faster, the reviews really help!


	7. A Time to Tell Truth, and A Time to Lie

A/N: If you can't tell, I made up the name for this chapter. It's not a Bible verse. I couldn't find one that really caught my eye so I settled for making one up. Anyway, here's chapter seven, one of the most important chapters! Whee! 

**Chapter Seven: A Time to Tell Truth, andA Time to Lie**

**December 4, Time of day unknown**

Wally groaned and put his hand to his head. He couldn't remember anything after Kuki screamed. Only a laugh. A cold, chilling laugh. It had sent shivers down his spine. Where was he? A cage? He looked down. He was about four feet off the ground in a cage. This was too weird. Where was Kuki? What happened?

Kuki's eyes opened slowly. She sat up so suddenly that her vision went blurry and she felt dizzy. She was laying on a bed, alone in a room. She remembered this room. She had played with _them_ in this room. The boys used to tease Kuki and the girls for playing with dolls. Then...that horrible day.

_They_ had become enemies when Kuki joined the Kids Next Door. Yes. She remembered being a part of the Kids Next Door. She had been decommissioned but that hadn't changed anything. The memories weren't going anywhere. Immedietly she'd began fighting her old friends. It hurt her, and she tried as hard as she could not to really fight _them_. To only do things to stop _them_ from doing wrong deeds. But never hurting them. And yet they seemed to love to pick on Kuki. They had become known as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. To Kuki, they were old friends.

Then...that day...that horrible day...the day the truth came out.

Wally grabbed the lock and tried working on it. It looked as though he wasn't going anywhere. He had to get out. There had to be some way out. Suddenly, he thought of something. He wasn't very big. Wally slipped his head through the bars, then his arm, his leg. He tried to push his body through. Oh crap. This wasn't how he had planned it! Wally pulled in his leg, his arm. His head wouldn't go back through.

"What!?" Wally cried out in frustration. He pulled back, but his head didn't move. He was stuck. Wally knelt in defeat and groaned. He wasn't going anywhere. His stupid big head.

"Poor, poor Wally." came five emotionless voices in unision. "How can someone have such a big head yet such a small brain?" They chuckled at their joke. Wally gasped.

"You!" he stared at the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in shock. "What are you doing here!?" They stared at him with amused expressions.

"Why, dear Wally, we live here, of course." they said matter-of-factly. Wally's mouth hung open. How could he not have known? The Delightful Children loved picking on Wally when they were in school. He had been to their house a few times when he was playing serious pranks on them. He still remembered the time he filled the toilet with fake blood and ruined their room by ripping the curtains and putting drops of fake blood everywhere. He hooked the room up with a camera so he could see their faces when they walked in.

"But...but..." Wally stopped himself. "Where's Kuki!?" They laughed and walked away without answering. Wally yelled in anger and kicked the bars. To his delighted surprise, three of the bars fell off, his head was unstuck and there was enough room to get out. Wally hopped out of the cage and quietly followed the Delightful Children, hoping they wouldn't realize he'd escaped...

_"Please!" Kuki screamed, "Let me go! I didn't tell them! They don't know!" Tears ran down her face, "Give me back my daddy!"_

They_ laughed. "Never. It doesn't matter if you didn't tell them. They do know." Kuki let out a small moan. "Now then, little Kuki, let's talk."_

_"Not until you let me go!"_

They_ stopped laughing and looked angry. "Fine." they said and walked out of the bedroom, locking the door behind them._

_"No!" she screamed, slamming the door wit her fists, "Let me out! Give me my daddy! I want my mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Mushi!" Kuki let out a small cry and said softly, "Wally..."_

Kuki sat straight up in the bed. It was just a dream. Where was she? Oh yeah..._they'd_ captured her...again...

The door to the bedroom opened. _They_ walked in. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind them but she decided it was just her imagination. The last time she'd been in this room was when _they'd_ captured her and taken her father...taken him forever...

"Hello Kuki." they said. "We hope you are feeling well?" They really did look concerened but Kuki knew better than to trust them. They didn't care. It was all an act. Kuki clenched her teeth and looked away, blinking back angry tears.

"Come now, Kuki." _they_ said, _their _voices full of kidness, "We only want to help you. We want to...set you free..." Kuki turned back to _them_ and glared.

"I don't want to be set free. I want my daddy back and to be left alone!" Tears ran down her cheeks, Kuki couldn't hold them in any longer. _Their_ faces were impassive. _They_ didn't say anything, just stared at her for a long time. Finally, the short, blonde boy reached out and put his hand on Kuki's forehead in a comforting manner.

"It is time for you to come back." he said. Only the shortest spoke. Not all at once, just him. Kuki stared up at _them_. Her eyes were soft, full of warmth, and...love. The moment was lost as Wally kicked down the door and came running in yelling, "It's okay Kuki! I'm here!"

Kuki swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from the blonde boy and turned her attention to Wally.

"I think I should tell you the truth about me Wally. The whole truth. And...some stuff about you too."

_They_ didn't seem to mind. _They_ sat in a chair and looked intently at Wally and Kuki.

Wally looked confused but also sat down. Kuki took a deep breath.

"Okay." she said, trying to calm herself. "When you were ten years old, you were part of a secret organization called the Kids Next Door. There were twenty-six sectors. I was in your sector, sector-V. We were really good friends...I think you had a crush on me, I know I had one on you." A blush creeped up both of their faces as they looked down. "Anyway, these five," Kuki motioned to them, "were our arch enemies. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. And everything was pretty cool.

"But...I never told the Kids Next Door something very important." Kuki looked sad. "I...I was once a Delightful Child From Down The Lane. I still am. These five..._they_ are my brothers and sisters." Kuki let out a shaky breath. She'd never told this to anyone before. "I...was a spy. I told the Delightful Children everything. That's how _they_ always seemed one step ahead of us. But somehow we beat _them_ every time.

"But _they_ are only my half-brother and sisters. We share the same father. _Their_ mother died a long time ago so _they_ lived with a bunch of servants. _They_ refused to move in with Daddy and Mommy, me and Mushi. Mushi's only my half-sister as well. She comes from my mother's first marriage, so Mushi has nothing to do with this.

"One day, I came home. And Daddy was gone. So was Mommy. And Mushi. I found a note from the Delightful Children, telling me to come to _their_ house if I wanted to see my parents again. So I went. It was a trap. _They_ told me that Mommy and Mushi were out shopping, Daddy was eating with the servants, he'd paid a surprise visit to them. The Delightful Children wanted me to leave the Kids Next Door and come back to _them_.

"I couldn't do it. I had come to love the Kids Next Door, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie...and especially...you, Wally. So_ they_ told me I had a choice. Leave the Kids Next Door and join_ them_. Or lose my father. _They_ would brainwash him against me. I couldn't do it. I loved you all so much. And my father..._they_ gave me a day to choose. I found a way out. I escaped, hoping I could save my father and stay with the Kids Next Door at the same time. It didn't work. _They_ got him brainwashed before I could do anything.

"But he remembers me as his daughter, so I'm safe. _They_ can't harm me because he won't let them. I stayed with the Kids Next Door until I turned thirteen, when I got decommissioned, along with the rest of the sector, because we were teenagers. But Daddy..._they_ still have him..." Kuki started to cry. Wally stared at her in shock. How could these people do this to her...she was their sister for God's sake.

He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but the blonde boy stopped him.

"Don't touch her." the boy ordered. Wally glared at him but listened anyway.

"Yes we still have him." _they_ said, "And now we have you. We will kill Wally and brainwash you. Then we will be together again." Kuki shook her head and cried.

"No! Please! Just let me go!" Kuki said softly. The words were all too familiar. Kuki realized that this time...she wouldn't be so lucky...

A/N: Okay! Just to point this out, I only put "they", "them", etc. in italics when Kuki thinks or speaks about the Delightfuls, or Mrs. Sanban or Mushi, because they mean more to her. That's why it isn't in italics when Wally is speaking or thinking about them. I just had to make sure you all didn't think it was a mistake or anything. Anyway, that was chapter seven, a VERY important chapter, lol. So review, review, and review!!!


	8. A Time to Keep, and A Time to Lose

A/N: This is a real Bible verse, the rest will be, it was just chapter seven that I had to make one up, but the rest I've already chosen out and everything. Anyway, there's not much to say about the rest of the chapter, so I will go on with the story now, lol. 

**Chapter Eight: A Time to Keep, and A Time to Lose**

**December 4(maybe 5?), Tuesday late evening or Wednesday early morning**

Kuki didn't bother fighting back. She followed her brothers and sisters slowly down the hallway. The boys dragged a furious Wally down the hallway. He kicked, yelled, tried to punch them. At one point he even tried choking the tallest boy with his tie. But they kept a tight grip on his arms. He was exhausted by the time they reached the prison, deep in the basement of the house.

Kuki refused to look at Wally as the boys threw him into the cell.

"Kuki! Get out of here! Run!" Wally yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, just standing there!? You have a chance..." His yells continued but Kuki blocked them out. She stared at the ground.

_Funny_, she thought, _Soon this will be my home. Soon I will stare at the ground and know that I live here. Soon I will forget. Soon Wally will be nothing to me. I don't have to worry, the guilt won't last long..._

She knew her thoughts were heartless, cold, but in order to be one of her brothers and sisters again, that's what her thoughts would have to be. She didn't even look back as she walked out of the basement, away from Wallabee Beetles...forever...

Tears of frustration stung Wally's eyes. How could she just join them!? he thought furiously. She had betrayed the Kids Next Door, whatever _that_ was. Wally sat back, his sadness taking over him. No! He couldn't be like Kuki! He would fight back! He would win Kuki back! Those Delightful Dopes wouldn't know what'd hit them!

Wally stood up and pulled at the bars of the cell. He wasn't about to stick his head through the bars again. He already knew that was a bad idea. He kicked the bars. Unfortunately, these ones were obviously stronger than the others. Unless the Delightful Children had planned on Wally escaping. Maybe this time they were planning on keeping him in the cell.

Wally explored the cell, hoping to find a way out. He couldn't find any weaknesses in the door.

"Help!" he yelled, "Let me out! Help! HELP ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" his voice grew and grew until suddenly, it broke, and Wally leaned against the walls, choking on his tears. This was beyond the worst punishment. The one girl he loved was about to completely forget everything they'd shared and he was about to be killed. This was unfair. "Please..." he whispered pathetically, "Please...help me...give her back...give her back..."

The words seemed common in this house.

Kuki walked down the hallway, her brothers and sisters walking with her._ They_ guided her to the right room.

"Please, sister, sit, make yourself comfortable." _they_ said kindly. "We only want our little sister to have the best treatment of course." Kuki smiled weakly and sat like she was told. She slipped her hand in her coat pocket and took out a small ticket, the fake train ticket from the Christmas Village, the miniature train. Tears came to her eyes.

"How much will I remember?" she asked softly. _Their_ faces were impassive as _they_ answered.

"You will remember who is who, but you will hate most of them. The feeling will not be strange to you." _they _said. Kuki tried to imagine it to feel normal, hating Abby, Nigel, especially Wally...

"What about my mommy?" she asked, sounding like a little girl, "Will I hate her too?" _Their_ faces softened for a moment.

"You won't hate her. You can't hate any adults. But you won't love her like you do now." _they_ answered. _Their _answer almost comforted Kuki. A sudden panic came to her.

"What about Mushi!?" she asked. _They_ suddenly held a look of sympathy.

"You will hate her."_ they_ answered. _Their_ faces looked kind but _their _voices were cold. Kuki's chin trembled as she fought to hold back tears.

"But...I can't...I can't hate my little sister..." she gasped out as she fought for breath.

"You won't even remember loving her by the time it's over." _they_ assured her. Kuki sobbed as _they_ turned back to the equipment. The first thing _they_ did was put metal straps over her wrists and ankles, to stop her from escaping if she changed her mind of being good about this. Kuki's eyes hurt from crying, her throat was more sore than it had ever been. Her breath came in small, soft gasps. Finally, she was able to control herself. She had never dreamed it would happen like this.

She had planned on attacking _them_ when she saw them at the Christmas Village. Instead, she'd panicked and hadn't done anything. Her plan had backfired. She should have listened to her mother. Kuki realized her mother would never see her the same way again. What if her mom hated her after this was over. The realization snapped Kuki back to reality. She couldn't do this. She had to get away.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said suddenly. The Delightful Children looked at her doubtfully.

"We are ready, this will only take a few minutes. You can hold it." _they_ said, and fixed a helmet on her. Tears came back to her. It was too late. She wasn't going to make it. Kuki sobbed as the Delightful Children went back to the controls and started the process.

Wally picked at the lock for ages. It had been an hour, he'd checked his watch. It was already three in the morning. His mother would be wondering where he was. Finally the lock broke. Wally grinned and ran out of the cell, into the hallway. Then realized he had no idea where he was going.

Wally listened but everything was silent. There were three ways he could go, forward, right, or left. Wally did the most intelligent thing he could think of, he quickly whispered "Eeny, meany, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollars, make him pay, fifty dollars everyday." Wally opened his eyes. Left it was.

After about ten minutes, Wally could hear faint sounds coming from ahead. He began to run faster until he heard someone chuckle. This had come from behind him. Wally frowned and turned around. A man stood behind him. He looked a little like Kuki, and for a minute Wally was confused. Suddenly he realized who it was.

"You're the Delightful's dad, aren't you!" he gasped. The man chuckled louder.

"Got that right, kid. And you aren't going anywhere." The man put his hand over Wally's mouth and dragged him back to his cell.

Wally bit the man's hand and kicked backwards. The man yelled and knelt forward, Wally knew he had kicked an important place. He smirked then ran back the direction he'd been going, toward the sounds. The man recovered quickly.

"You little brat!" he muttered, just loud enough for Wally to hear him, "Get back here!" Wally turned slightly and saw the man run towards him. Wally shook his head and sped up. He turned when he saw a light on down yet another hallway. The man yelled louder and ran faster. Wally knew that he was going the right way, he could hear Kuki crying.

Suddenly he was on the floor. The man had pounced and knocked him to the ground. Wally yelled in frustration and tried to kick the man in the same place again, but the man had seen it coming and blocked him saying, "Not this time, little man." The man flashed a quick smile and punched Wally in the nose.

"I hate little kids like you." he muttered. Wallyclenched his teeth and lashed out at the man, his fists ready. He kicked the man in the knees. The man's jaw tightened, as he gripped his knee. Wally took advantage of the man's small pause and kicked up his knee into the man's nose. Blood stained the knee of Wally's jeans but he didn't care. His fist came down in the man's stomach.

He realized he was fighting with his anger, not his strength. His adrenline was racing, he had to calm down before he killed the guy. Wally punched the man hard on the head, knocking him out cold, then ran into the room.

"Why, hello Wally." came _six_ voices, speaking in unison and monotone.

A/N: That was short, I can just tell without even looking at it twice! But I hope you all liked it anyway. I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as possible because I'm going through some serious suspense here, I am writing like a mad lady, watching all these words pop out as I, little by little, understand my own story more and more. lol. So that's that, chapter eight, over.


	9. A Time for War, And A Time for Peace

A/N: Oh my goodness, its been awhile since I last updated. Woops. lol. Um, here's chap. 9! 

Disclaimer: Oopsy, I've forgotten about disclaimers! Um...I don't own any of the KND characters or KND....

**Chapter Nine: A Time for War, and A Time for Peace**

**December 5, Wednesday very early morning**

Wally couldn't believe it. She was gone. She stood next to her sisters and brothers, her eyes a pale blue, her hair was down and flat, like when she was ten. Her outfit was proper, like she attended a private school. Her cute smile was gone, flirty stares out the window, playful personality disappeared.

"You bastards!" Wally yelled and punched the short blonde boy right in the nose. The boy grabbed his nose and stared at Wally in surprise.

"Get him." they said in unison. Wally ignored the order, all the men around him. He was focused on Kuki.

"Kuki..." he said softly, back..." Kuki didn't seem to hear him. Her gaze was set on the many men around him, a look of smug amusement plastered on her beautiful face. Wally's jaw tightened in anger. He swept around and knocked out all twenty men in five minutes. He didn't have time for them.

"KUKI!" he screamed, "YOU KNOW ME! IT'S WALLY! COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE KUKI! REMEMBER ABBY! NIGEL! REMEMBER LIZZIE!" Kuki wasn't really listening.

"Wally," they said, "You might as well give up. You can't beat us. We're too powerful." Wally stared at them in disgust. He landed another punch on the tall girl with blonde hair. She bit her lip and held back tears, holding her head high. Wally grabbed Kuki by the shoulders and shook her.

"COME ON KUKI! I KNOW YOU KNOW ME! I KNOW YOU REMEMBER ME!" he screamed. The boy with the helmet suddenly slashed Wally's right cheek with his fingernails. "OW!" he screamed and held his hand tight against his cheek. Blood ran down the side of his face. He checked Kuki's face to see if there was even a hint of concern in her eyes. She didn't look any different from the other five. Her face was a mixture of excitement and amusement. Wally suddenly remembered something.

He whipped his hand into Kuki's skirt pocket and brought out a fake train ticket.

"Remember this!?" he yelled, waving the ticket in front of her face. Kuki suddenly frowned. She grabbed his hand, holding it still and studied the ticket, as though she had never seen such a thing before. She slowly took it from his grasp and studied each letter carefully. Her face softened. Hope rose in Wally, he smiled. Kuki smiled as well.

Her fist hit Wally hard in the nose. She smirked down at him and ripped the train ticket in half. Wally stared at her in shock. He thought he had gotten her back for a moment...for a split second...there had been some hope...

Kuki kicked Wally as he lay on the ground. Wally lay motionless on the ground. He couldn't believe it...the girl he loved was trying to kill him...And yet...there was something wrong with Kuki...She raised her fist to punch Wally again but her fist slowly lowered as her eyes caught sight of something else...

Her mouth fell open. Her eyes slowly changed from the pale blue to their regular soft brown. Her face seemed to lose its hateful glare, her mouth curved into her usual smile. But there was something different about it...it seemed happier than usual. Wally looked behind him to see what Kuki was staring at...

The man stood not far from Wally. His face had also changed. He looked weary, but he also looked kind. Wally looked at Kuki again. Her smile turned into a broad grin. She ran to the man and threw her arms around him.

"Daddy!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. The faces of the Delightful Children seemed to fall.

The man hugged Kuki back, his face buried in her hair. Suddenly, an evil grin came to the Delightful Children's faces. Wally looked at them curiously. They were planning something already. Wally hesitated then suddenly yelled out at Kuki. Kuki looked up, at Wally, then looked to wear he was pointing. A button was right next to the Delightful Children. Kuki's face paled. She screamed at Wally to move. Wally was confused. How was he in danger? Wasn't it Kuki that they wanted? Suddenly it dawned on him, they were going to do something to Wally, to hurt Kuki's heart.

He realized it too late. The tall boy's hand flew to the button and hit it hard. Wally felt the ground beneath him disappear and he fell. He turned over and saw nothing...for a long time he fell...until he found the ground. Cement. Wally closed his eyes and prepared to hit the ground headfirst.

Kuki screamed as she watched Wally fall into the floor. She couldn't believe it. She just got her father back, then lost the only boy she'd ever loved. Her first love. He was gone. She listened in dread...for his body to hit the ground...

She heard a sound...a crashing sound. The sound of a body hitting the floor. She gasped and turned back to her father. His face was pale as he hugged Kuki to him.

A/N: So there's chapter nine, chapter ten will be up soon. I think chapter ten may be shorter than the others, so I'm sorry if I disappoint you all with yet another tiny chapter...


	10. A Time to Break Down, and A Time to Buil...

A/N: Okay, this chapter is definitely really really short. I mean REALLY short. lol. 

**Chapter Ten: A Time to Break Down, and A Time to Build Up**

**December 5, Wednesday early morning**

_It can't be...He can't be gone...This is impossible. Things like this don't happen to people like him. People like him live until they're old and wrinkly and then give you crap about absolutely everything. He didn't deserve this...He didn't deserve any of it...I gave him his death like I was serving him something...I killed him...I led him here...I told him everything and I put him in danger...and now danger found him..._

_I cry. I cry and I can't stop. I am going to die too. On the inside. I am dying. I'm dying. Help me. I'm dying, Wally. I'm dying for you. Bring me back. I can't. I just found my daddy. I can't leave yet. Make the pain stop. Make all the pain go away. Stop being gone. Come back, Wally. Come back to me. I can't live without you. I can't live knowing all this happened because of me._

_I don't want to forget. But I can't keep these memories with me. I can't just stay here for you. I can't hold on to someone so gone. I have to let you go. But not this soon. Letting you go will happen later. Much later. I can break down now. Later I'll build up. But for now...I'm breaking down...and I won't be alive for a long time..._

A/N: I guess I'll call this some sort of...break...from the story...It's not even really a chapter...It's a...very short few paragraphs...lol. I have to finish but I'm getting reluctant. I already have it all played out in my mind on how the story is going to end. This is my very first fanfic, so it's kind of short. I'll probably be done in about two or three more chapters. Not this size, regular sized chapters.


	11. A Time to Kill, and A Time to Heal

A/N: Okay....this is one of those chapters that moves pretty quickly, so I would advise to read it twice (like maybe today, then again another day) or pay really close attention. I'm sorry for the randomness in all this, it's the second to last chapter...so...here it is.

Chapter Eleven: A Time to Kill, and A Time to Heal

December 5, Early Morning

Wally groaned as he looked around. Where was he? How long had he been down here? He glanced at his watch. It had been about ten minutes since he'd fallen. What had he landed on? He looked down. He was on a mattress. Stupid Delightful Children. He'd fallen in a prison cell, the same one they'd locked him in. The bed had broken when he fell on it, collapsed. Wally couldn't believe his luck.

He got up feeling sore. He had to get back to Kuki and Mr. Sanban. He ran upstairs. He couldn't see very well. He decided to walk. Quickly walk. He found his way back to the brainwashing room but there was no one there. He decided to follow the fallen bodies that lay down the hallway. He used the bodies as a way to find Kuki and Mr. Sanban. He saw a light near the hallway when suddenly someone screamed. Kuki!

There was a crash. Glass shattered. Wally felt his heart skip a beat. Was Kuki being thrown out a window?! He ran when suddenly an explosion ripped through the house, throwing him back about five feet. He sat up as quickly as possible to see what had happened...

Early Morning

Kuki realized she had to get out. The Delightful Children had killed Wally, and now _they_ were calling for back-up. Mr. Sanban grabbed Kuki's hand and ran. The Delightful Children smiled at the two as they ran down the hallway, on their way out of the house. They were blocked at first by a group of men.

Mr. Sanban knocked them all down in less than a minute. He looked at Kuki and grinned, "I'm the one who trained these guys." he said. Kuki didn't even try to smile. She just looked down at the fallen men and started running again. After two more run-ins with groups of the Delightful Children's henchmen, Mr. Sanban and Kuki saw the front door. They started down the stairs when the Delightful Children stood in front of the door, holding a...bomb.

"You can't do this!" Kuki cried. The Delightful Children smiled.

"Oh, yes we can, dear sister. We can do anything we want. It's our house, remember?" _they_ smiled as_ they_ threw the bomb at Kuki. She caught the bomb. "You have five seconds." _they_ said. Kuki screamed and threw the bomb. It went through the window, the glass shattered, flying back at Kuki and Mr. Sanban. The bomb blew up. The two were thrown back against the wall as glass shattered and flew toward them, the wood flying backward. Kuki stole a glance. She couldn't see the Delightful Children.

Had _they_ escaped? She looked at her father, Mr. Sanban. A piece of glass was in his leg, just above his knee. They looked at each other and hugged one another. A yell broke them apart. Kuki knew that yell. She turned with amazement as a dusty Wally came running toward her. Her eyes grew wide as she yelled out his name.

"You're alive!" she screamed and ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Wally put his hand around her waist and pulled her toward him, then held her as close as he could get her. He never wanted to leave Kuki although he knew that he had to let her go back home.

"I thought you'd been thrown through the window." he gasped as he smelled her hair. It smelled of smoke and blueberries. She used blueberry shampoo. Kuki laughed and hugged him until her dad cleared his throat.

Kuki stared out at where her father pointed. Laying among the rubble, were five burnt and bloody bodies. Tears sprang to Kuki's eyes. She could see the sadness in her father's face. Although _they_ had tried to kill Kuki, she felt a bond..._they _had been brothers and sisters. She bit her lip, then suddenly realized something.

"Mom is going to wonder where I am!" she yelled, snapping her head back up.

"Same with me." said Wally.

Mr. Sanban shook his head grinning. "I don't think either of you are going to be in too much trouble when your parents find out what happened to you." he said, laughing. Kuki smiled and looked up at Wally. Somehow, she knew things were going to be alright...for awhile anyway...

A/N: This is NOT the end of this story. Repeat: NOT the end of this story. I know it seems like it, but it's not. One more chapter to go. So there. lol. I hope you all like this one even though it is also very short...I really am sorry that I seem to find it impossible to make things longer...lol...I seem to have the long author's note down though...


	12. A Time to Love, and A Time to Hate

A/N: Last chapter. I'm sorry again for the short chapters, maybe my next one will be a little longer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

Chapter Twelve: A Time to Love, and A Time to Hate

December 24, Monday early evening

Wally had his hand around Kuki's waist. Both were staring at the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the Christmas Village. They'd decided to come again on Christmas Eve, to redo the lost date. The lights on the tree shone on everyone's faces. Abby and Nigel were standing not far, hand in hand.

The two had talked. They couldn't stop liking each other. They started fighting on the phone until finally Abby had screamed, "FINE! IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU JUST TO MAKE YOU MAD!" Nigel had screamed back, "FINE! GO OUT WITH ME! SEE IF I CARE!" Then the two hung up. Right after they both called at the same time and got a busy signal on each line. It was a half hour before Nigel finally got ahold of Abby. The two had burst out laughing and agreed that they really did want to go out with each other. Since then, they'd been getting along fine.

Wally and Kuki's bond was as stronge as ever...And no one was surprised after they heard their story of the Delightful Children. Kuki left out the part about being a spy and didn't mention anything about the Kids Next Door and had to add a few made-up things to make the story more believable. The five bodies laying in the rubble were tested and were officially named the bodies of the Delightful Children.

Wally and Kuki both attended the funeral for the five children. They found it extremely hard to watch their enemies' bodies be buried and yet be sad at the same time...It was without a doubt a very confusing time.

Mrs. Sanban and Mushi welcomed Mr. Sanban back into the house with open arms. The Sanban family were as close as ever. The Wallabees came over often for dinner, and vice versa.

The servants of the Delightful Children denied knowing anything about the plan to kill Wally or brainwash Kuki until the butler and a maid admitted to it. The servants were all sent to jail. No one other than the Delightful Children had died in the explosion.

Both Kuki and Wally had agreed that they couldn't hate the Delightful Children. Kuki couldn't find it in her heart, and she was related to them. Wally thought they must have had some decency if they weren't out to kill Kuki until the very end, but he didn't feel anything like Kuki did.

Now, Kuki and Wally stood holding hands, as happy as ever. Mr. and Mrs. Sanban were chatting wtih the Wallabees while Mushi tried to teach Jackie how to do correct cartwheels.

Kuki giggled as Jackie did one when Mushi had her back turned to him. Jackie started jumping up and down and clapping his hands. Mushi turned back, asking what was so great. Jackie showed her his correct cartwheel. Mushi's eyes widened as she ran over to Kuki and Wally. She pulled on Wally's sleeve.

"He did it!" Mushi said excitedly. Mushi loved Wally. She thought he was great, the older brother she'd never had. "He did the cartwheel!" Wally smiled.

"I know!" he said, just as excitedly. "I saw!"

Kuki smiled. He would only talk like that for Mushi, she thought with a small giggle.

The clock chimed midnight. Wally looked up at the clock, then looked back to Kuki. He kissed her softly on the lips for the first time.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered. Kuki felt her heart flutter. She smiled and whispered the same thing back. She knew that life was getting good, and she had a big feeling it was going to be hard for it to turn bad.

A/N: Wow! It's over...that was much quicker than I had thought. So there's the end. I hope everyone who read it, liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading it everyone!


End file.
